leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Summoner's Rift
Summoner's Rift (česky Vyvolávačův Žleb) je nestarší a nejpoužívanější mapa z Field of Justice (Pole Spravedlnosti ve hře League of Legends (Liga Legend). Mapa dostala grafické a technické vylepšené 23.5.2012 a kompletní předělání 12.11.2014. Hratelnost Úkolem v Summoner's Riftu je zničit nepřátelský Nexus. Pro dosažení tohoto cíle je potřeba zničit všechny budovy na jedné lince (cestě) a nakonec samotný Nexus. Další možností je donutit nepřátelský tým vzdát se. Na každé lince jsou 3 věže a Inhibitor. Po lince chodí a bojují minioni, kteří se rodí z Nexusu. Nexus je chráněn 2 věžmi. Za Nexusem se nachází fontána, kde se rodí šampióni a obchod. Tato oblast je chráněna silnou nezničitelnou věží. Ze základny vedou tři linky: Bot (spodní, Mid (prostřední) a Top (horní). Mezi linkami je jungle, kde se schovávají neutrální monstra. Celá mapa je symetrická kromě dvou hlavních monster: Draka a Barona Nashora. Charakteristika *19 000 jednotek vzdálenosti od Nexusového obelisku k druhému Nexusovému obelisku (meřeno pomocí ). *3 linky pro dosažení nepřátelské báze. *Jungle a neutrálními monstry různé síly a s různými odměnami. *Věže bránící klíčové místa na mapě. Musí být zničeny pro dosažení vítězství. *Řeka, jenž rozděluje mapu a umožňuje rychlé přesuny mezi linkami. *Dvě základny v rozích mapy, které obsahují fontánu, obchod, Nexus, inhibitory a věže. Obchodníci Summoner's Rift měl již za svou historii několik obchodníků: SR-obchodnik Doran.jpg|Doran SR-obchodnik Yordl.jpg|Starý Yordl SR-obchodnik Modry.jpg|Stará Yordlice SR-obchodnik Cerveny.jpg|Starý Lachtan *První byl Doran, který vytvořil předměty , , a . *Druhý byl starý Yordi, muž a mazlíčkem neznámého druhu (kombinace kočky a králíka - dle Riotu yonkey). *Třetí a poslední obchodnící jsou dva: **Na modré strane stará Yordlí žena s velkým žvířetem (vypadá jako Bantha ze Star Wars). **Na červené straně starý Lachtaní muž s knírkem ve velkém horkovzdušném balónu. Příběh Summoner's Rift je umístěn v odlešněné oblasti mezi královstvím Freljordem, řekou Serpentine a horami Ironspike. Summoner's Rift je jedna z mála oblastí ve Valoranu, kde je vysoká koncentrace magické energie. To z něj dělá velmi žádané místo pro zkoumání magických anomálií. Magická energie je tak velká, že zmutovala místní divokou žvěř. Od obřích žab přes dvouhlavé vlky až po obydlí chameleonských monster, stejně jako rohatých králíků a motýlů. Toto místo taktéž přilákalo přítomnost Draka. Rift byl také překvapem znovuobjevením Barona Nashora, velkého hadovitého červa, u nejž se věřilo, že vyhynul před staletími. TO jeho přítomnost zkazila zemi okolo něj. Kdysi dávno to byl les, kde se odehrálo několik bitev během různých Runových válek. Herní popis Nejnovějším a nejctihodnějším bojistěm je Summoner's Rift. Projdi jednou ze tří různých cest a zaútoč na nepřítelovo nejslabší místo. Spolupracuj se spojenci, oblehni nepřátelskou základnu a znič jejich Nexus. Starý Nejstarší a nejcnostnější Field of Justice je známé jako Summoner's Rift. Toto bojiště je známé pro neustálé souboje mezi dvoumi skupinami vyvolávačů. Projdi jednou ze tří různých cest a zaútoč na nepřítelovo nejslabší místo. Spolupracuj se spojenci, oblehni nepřátelskou základnu a znič jejich velitelství. Verze Letní (Summer) Je základní a první verze mapy. Aktuálně předělaná. Zimní (Winter) Zimní verze mapy Summoner's Rift, která byla vytvořena pro Snowdown Showdown 2009 událost. Tato verze byla trvale ke hraní, dokud nebyla nahrazena podzimní vezrí v listopadu 2010. Byla taktéž přístupná během Snowdown Showdown 2010, kdy dočasně nahradila podzimní verzi a vrátila se i v Snowdown Showdown v prosinci 2011. Tato mapa měla několik rozdílů oproti letní: *Většinou bílá, zasněžená půda. *Sníh padal při hraní hry a pokrýval půdu. *Řeka byla zamrzlá. Podzimní Podzimní verze mapy Summoner's Rift, která byla vytvošena pro Harrowing 2010 událost. Tato verze používala hudbu z mapy Twisted Treeline. Bylo zde několik rakví na rozích mapy, které obsahovaly několik zrušených šampiónů. Herní módy Kromě základního klasického módu bylo pro mapu Summoner's Rift dočasně zpřístupněno několik jiných módů, které se jiště vráti někdy v budoucnu. One for All (Jeden za všechny) Během konce roku 2013 Riot odhalil první herní mód nazvaný One for All. Mechaniky byly podobné klasickému módu jen s jedním rozdílem - všichni hráči v jednom týmu hráli se stejným šampiónem. Tento mód se stal inspirací módu One for All: Mirrored mode (Jeden za všechny: Zrcadlově). Za hraní byla udělena ikona. Ultra Rapid Fire (URF - Ultra rychlá střelba) V době od 1.4.2014 do 13.4.2014 Riot vypustil další mód Ultra Rapid Fire. Za hraní byla udělena ikona. Mechaniky byly podobné klasickému módu s několika rozdíly: *Spotřeba many a energie snížena o 100%. *+80% cooldown reduction na schopnostech, aktivních předmětech a summoner kouzlech. *+25% [tenacity a tuhosti. *+60 movement speed a rychlost při chůzi. *Attack speed bonus pro šampióny na dálku zvýšen o 100%. *Kritické útoky šampiónů na dálku uděluji o 25% větší zranění. *+35% odolnosti proti dinosaurům. *Ruce pryč od designérů a lidí, kteří mají rádi normální nápovědu. *Tato jednotka je aktuálně schopna překročit propast. de:Kluft der Beschwörer en:Summoner's Rift fr:Faille de l'Invocateur pl:Summoner's Rift pt-br:Summoner's Rift ru:Ущелье Призывателей zh:召唤师峡谷